


The Dark Lord of Moraer

by EarthlingOnMars



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, xkcd, xkcd 1190 (Time)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlingOnMars/pseuds/EarthlingOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil Dark Lord tries to stop Megan and Cueball's quest and defeat LaPetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Castle of the Megball

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily fanfic of xkcd's Time; contains a few references to Tolkien's works.
> 
> Uses some terminology from the Time thread on the xkcd forums (e.g. "molpy").

In a dark room, in a dark palace, on his dark throne, sits the Dark Lord. He is twice the height of a man, clad entirely in black, and on his head is a black crown.

The door to the throne room opens, and a servant enters and bows.

"Your Majesty," he says, "the General is here to see you."

"Let him in," says the Dark Lord, his voice like the roar of the Sea.

The servant bows and exits. A short while later, the door opens again, and the General enters and bows.

"I bring news, Your Majesty," he says.

"What news, General?" says the Dark Lord.

"From the Beach, Your Majesty," says the General.

"What news from the Beach?" says the Dark Lord.

"The couple, Megan and Cueball, are there, Your Majesty," says the General.

"Megball? What are they doing?" says the Dark Lord, his voice growing even deeper, matching his impatience with the General's slow way of reporting.

"They have built a Castle of Sand, Your Majesty," says the General.

"Is that all?" says the Dark Lord.

"They have also built a Platform, Your Majesty," says the General, "from which they watch the rising of the Sea."

"Is that all?" asks the Dark Lord again, his voice growing louder still.

"LaPetite was there also, Your Majesty," says the General, "but she left shortly thereafter."

"LaPetite," the Dark Lord mutters (though for him muttering is done with a volume like the normal speech of a man), "She is trouble. Is that all?"

"That is all, Your Majesty," says the General, "though I must say that the Sea is rising nicely."

"Indeed," says the Dark Lord. "Do you have anyone watching this Castle of the Megball?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," says the General, "I left several Molpies nearby to watch for further activity."

At that moment, the door to the throne room opens, and a servant enters and bows.

"Your Majesty," he says, "a Molpy is here to see you and the General."

"Let him in," says the Dark Lord.

The servant bows and exits.

"More news from the Castle, perhaps," says the General.

The door opens again, and a Molpy enters and bows.

"Speak," says the Dark Lord.

The Molpy, nervous to be in the presence of the Dark Lord, stutters, "Y-Your Majesty, I bring n-news from the C-Castle of the Megball."

"What news, Molpy?" says the Dark Lord.

"The Megball have left, Your M-Majesty," says the Molpy. "They have gone to see if there are any other Rivers."

"General," says the Dark Lord, "send some Molpies after the Megball. But keep some at the Castle to watch it."

"Yes, Your Majesty," says the General.

"And send a Sparrow-raptor after them as well," says the Dark Lord, "to watch them from the air."

"Yes, Your Majesty," says the General.

There is a long, uncomfortable silence--uncomfortable for the General and the Molpy, at least.

Then the Dark Lord waves his black-gloved hand. "You are both dismissed," he says.

The General and the Molpy bow and exit.

The Dark Lord sits for a long while in silence, contemplating a plan to eliminate this potential threat to his power. Then he calls, "Servant!"

The servant enters and bows.

"Bring me the Dish," the Dark Lord commands, his voice far, far deeper than the Sea.

"The ... Dish?" says the servant.

"Yes, the Dish!" says the Dark Lord, his voice deeper still.

" _The_ Dish, Your Majesty?" says the servant.

"Yes, _the_ Dish!" says the Dark Lord, his voice deeper than the servant has ever heard before.

The servant hesitates, swallows, and says, "Yes, Your Majesty."

He bows and exits the room.

The Dark Lord sits in silence for another long while, waiting for the servant to do his bidding.

Then the servant re-enters the room, carefully holding a small ceramic bowl in his hands. He walks slowly forward, his head bowed, and stops before the Dark Lord's dark throne.

The Dark Lord takes the bowl from the servant's hands and holds it in his own.

"Dismissed," he says.

The servant bows and exits.

The Dark Lord stares into the Dish, which is filled with water. He stares deeply into the water, and sees at the bottom a tiny blob. The blob would be far too small for the eyes of a mortal man to see, but the Dark Lord is not a mere man. He can see into the very core of the blob, filled with the double helixes that hold the information passed down to it through the countless generations.

And the Dark Lord speaks, with a voice that could cause the Sea to freeze over.

"Go to the Megball," he says, "and _eat their brains._ "


	2. The Astrologer

The door to the throne room opens, and the light from the hallway reveals the shadowy frame of a servant. The Dark Lord stirs from his contemplative silence and sits up.

The servant bows. "Your Majesty," he says, "the General is here to see you, along with the Head Astrologer and one of the Molpies."

"Let them in," says the Dark Lord, his voice as deep as the Sea.

The servant bows and exits, then returns with the General, the Head Astrologer, and the Molpy. The General and the Molpy bow to the Dark Lord. The Astrologer does not, but continues walking forward. He is an old man, with a gray beard growing down to his feet. He is dressed in a black robe decorated with white stars. He stops just a few feet from the Dark Lord's throne and begins speaking in a scratchy voice.

"Your Majesty," he says, "the signs in the sky indicate that the Valar are watching us. Manwë's eyes are on you from across the Western Sea."

"What of it?" says the Dark Lord. "They are always watching us."

"The signs indicate great dedication on their part to watching," says the Head Astrologer. "They are paying close attention to you. They have marked you as the next Dark Lord. You know what that means."

"Yes."

"And..." The Astrologer's voice trails off.

"And what?" says the Dark Lord, his voice deeper than the Sea.

"Ulmo stirs in your own waters, Your Majesty," says the Astrologer. "You must be very careful."

"Still, what of it?" says the Dark Lord. "There is no stream in the world that Ulmo does not watch."

"They are watching more closely now," says the Astrologer. "You would do well to be on your guard."

"I see," says the Dark Lord. "Dismissed."

The Astrologer turns and walks in a dignified manner from the throne room.

"What else have you to report?" the Dark Lord says to the General.

"This Molpy brings news from the Megball, Your Majesty," says the General.

"What news, Molpy?" says the Dark Lord.

This Molpy, unlike the other one, shows no fear at being in the presence of the Dark Lord, but saunters forward, makes a quick bow, and begins speaking.

"Your Majesty," she says, "The Megball have found the other River. They followed it for a distance, then turned away and crossed the Dunes. When I left, they were resting under a tree."

"And has my Amoeba been successful at eating their brains?" says the Dark Lord.

"It has invaded one of their brains," says the Molpy, "but it's very slow. Personally, I think you should get some more efficient employees."

The General seems shocked that any would dare speak to the Dark Lord in that manner, but the Dark Lord is amused at the Molpy's sauciness.

"I will consider that," he says, his voice like the roar of the Sea. "Is there anything else, Molpy?"

"That's all," she says.

"Return to the Megball and the other Molpies, then," says the Dark Lord. "Dismissed."

The Molpy turns and exits the throne room.

"Is there anything else, General?" says the Dark Lord.

"We haven't been able to find out anything about LaPetite, Your Majesty," says the General.

"What have you done?" says the Dark Lord.

"We sent spies to the People in the Tents and the People in the Hills, Your Majesty," says the General.

"And?" says the Dark Lord.

"We have not been able to find if she came from either of those peoples, Your Majesty," says the General.

"I see," says the Dark Lord. He sits in silence for a while, thinking.

"LaPetite," he mutters, "She will be trouble. And with the reports of what she is doing at the Castle of the Megball... She will be trouble."

"What should we do about her, Your Majesty?" says the General. "Should we attack her at the Castle and slay her?"

"Nay," says the Dark Lord, "We cannot risk incurring the wrath of the Valar." He sits in contemplation for another while.

Then he sits up and speaks again.

"But," he says, "we must find out about her. General!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" says the General.

"Attack the Castle of the Megball," says the Dark Lord, "with fifty Molpies and ten Sparrow-raptors. Do not harm LaPetite, but bring her to me for questioning."

The General grins. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"I repeat: _do not harm her,_ " says the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I understand," says the General. He fingers the hilt of his sword, eager to be off to battle.

The Dark Lord keeps the General waiting for a few moments. Then he waves his black-gloved hand. "Dismissed."

The General turns and marches out the door.

The Dark Lord sits back and returns to contemplating. He will find out what this LaPetite is planning.


	3. The Siege of LaPetite

There is a knock at the door. The Dark Lord sits up in his bed and calls out, "What is it?" in a voice deeper than the Sea.

"The General has returned, Your Majesty," says the servant outside the door.

"Have him at the throne room in five minutes," says the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The Dark Lord gets out of the black bed and changes into his royal clothing. He goes to the door at the side of the bedchamber, opens it, and walks through into the throne room. He closes the door, and it blends perfectly into the black wall. He sits down on the black throne.

A few minutes later, the door at the front of the throne room opens. The servant enters and bows.

"The General, Your Majesty," he says.

The General walks in behind the servant and bows. The servant exits, shutting the door behind him.

The Dark Lord examines the General. He has a bruise on his forehead.

"What happened, General?" says the Dark Lord.

"You are right, Your Majesty," says the General, "LaPetite is trouble."

"What did she do?" says the Dark Lord.

"We marched upon the Castle," says the General, "myself and the fifty Molpies, with the ten Sparrow-raptors flying overhead."

"And?" says the Dark Lord.

"I marched to the gate and drew my sword. LaPetite was standing on the wall above the gate. I said, 'In the name of the Dark Lord of Moraer, I order you to come out.'"

"And what did she do?" says the Dark Lord.

"She shook her head and turned and walked away," says the General.

"And what did you do?" says the Dark Lord. His voice has become louder with each time he has to prompt the General to continue.

"I ordered the Molpies forward to attack," says the General.

"And what did she do?" says the Dark Lord, his voice increasing a few more decibels.

"A rock came flying over the wall and hit one of the Molpies," says the General. "Its knee was injured."

"And?" says the Dark Lord.

"Then several more rocks flew over the wall," says the General. "More Molpies were hit, and one rock hit my knee."

"General," says the Dark Lord, his voice not as loud as before.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" says the General.

"Must I drag every detail out of you?"

"Your Majesty?"

The Dark Lord grunts and slaps his hand against his armrest. "Continue."

"Yes, Your Majesty," says the General. "The Sparrow-raptors swooped down into the Castle to capture LaPetite."

"And did they?" the Dark Lord says, his voice growing louder again.

"A barrage of rocks went flying up from the Castle at the Sparrow-raptors," says the General. "Two were hit. They all abandoned their attack and flew safely back to me."

"What did they see inside the Castle?" says the Dark Lord.

The General swallows. "LaPetite had Trebuchets, to fire rocks with." He swallows again.

"General," says the Dark Lord, "one girl cannot fire a 'barrage' of rocks. Do you have something else to say?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," says the General, and swallows again. He clears his throat. "The Sparrow-raptors reported that LaPetite has about a dozen Molpies of her own."

" _What?_ " says the Dark Lord.

The General winces at his volume. "They were firing the Trebuchets, Your Majesty," he says.

The Dark Lord sits in silent contemplation for a short while.

"What happened next, General?" he finally says, his voice unusually quiet.

"The rocks continued to hit the Molpies, and those not injured too badly attempted to knock down the walls of the Castle," says the General.

"And?" says the Dark Lord.

"Several Molpies charged out the gate and attacked my Molpies," says the General. "Others apparently stayed in the Castle to fire the Trebuchets at the Sparrow-raptors."

"And?" says the Dark Lord.

"I and my Molpies fought LaPetite's Molpies," says the General.

" _And?_ " says the Dark Lord, his voice growing very loud again.

"The battle should have been in our favor, Your Majesty," says the General, "since we had nearly five times as many troops as she had. But her Molpies were fierce, and the Sparrow-raptors were not able to land in the Castle because of the rocks from the Trebuchets."

"So you fled, then?" says the Dark Lord.

"Several of my Molpies were injured, as well as a few of hers," says the General. "Then a rock from a Trebuchet hit me in the forehead." He gently touched the bruise. "It dented my helmet. I was dazed and fell on the sand, but not knocked out."

"And?" says the Dark Lord.

The General bows his head. "I decided it was time to abandon the attack," he says.

"I see," says the Dark Lord. His voice is quiet again.

"I called for the forces to retreat," says the General. "Two of the Sparrow-raptors were injured in their wings and had to walk. Several of the Molpies were badly injured and lagged behind all the way. One Molpy did not follow at all. He may have been dead."

"I see," says the Dark Lord.

The General looks at the floor in silence.

"Is that all, General?" says the Dark Lord.

"Yes," says the General. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. I will do better next time."

"See that you do," says the Dark Lord.

After a few more moments of silence, the Dark Lord waves his hand. "Dismissed."

The General bows and exits.

The Dark Lord sits on his throne in thought.

"LaPetite is much trouble," he says aloud. "She must be stopped."

He stands up. "And I will see to it that she is."


	4. The Molpies

Gurrin, loyal Molpy of the Dark Lord, opened his eyes to see the Sea in front of him, and beyond it the sky, black and filled with stars.

As he slowly came out of his comatose state, he became aware of the sound of soft crying somewhere nearby.

"So, you're awake," said a gruff voice to his left.

He turned his head that way, and immediately regretted doing so, as pain shot through his skull.

Another Molpy stood there, crouched low in the sand, staring hard at Gurrin.

"Just so you know," said the other Molpy, "I'd bite you in the throat right now if it were my choice, but LaPetite says we don't kill unless we have no other choice."

Gurrin tried to stand up and found that his back right leg would not move. Pain also filled his head again. He collapsed back onto the sand.

"You won't be getting away, though," said the other Molpy. "Turazal and I are making sure of that."

Gurrin grunted.

"Turazal, watch him while I go tell LaPetite he's awake," said the Molpy. He turned and marched away from Gurrin. Gurrin followed him with his eyes as he walked over to a small human figure kneeling in the sand. She was the one weeping, holding her beret in her hands and twisting it back and forth.

"She's crying over the grave of the Molpy killed in the battle," said a voice behind him -- Turazal. "Antlem, my comrade... killed by one of _your_ comrades."

The other Molpy was speaking quietly to LaPetite. The girl didn't look up, but said softly, "Take him into the castle."

The Molpy began walking back to Gurrin. "Segla!" he called. "We need some help."

Another Molpy, a female, joined him and Turazal.

"LaPetite says to move him inside," said the Molpy. "We'll have to carry him. He can't walk."

The three Molpies lifted Gurrin up from the sand and carried him through the Sandcastle gate.

They laid him down in a corner.

"Makarga?" called LaPetite.

"Yes, milady?" the first Molpy called back.

"Figure out what's wrong with his leg."

Makarga moved to Gurrin's backside and lifted his body again.

"Well, that's easy," he said to the other Molpies. "It's broken." He raised his voice and called to LaPetite, "It's broken!"

"Fix it," she called back.

Makarga grunted. "If it were up to me I'd break the other three," he muttered. "Alright, you two help me set the bone."

The three Molpies were not very careful as they maneuvered Gurrin's leg bone back into place. He gave a yelp. The process was completed quickly, leaving Gurrin moaning in pain.

Segla went away and returned with a strip of cloth. She tied it tightly around Gurrin's leg.

"Okay, that's done," said Makarga. "Turazal and I will keep watching him."

Segla began walking away.

"Segla!" Makarga called after her. "See if you can get LaPetite to come inside and sleep. She needs it."

Segla nodded and left the castle.

The other two settled on either side of Gurrin to keep watch... as if there was any chance of him escaping.

"I'm worried about the rising Sea," said Makarga.

"Yeah, LaPetite can't keep building farther up forever," said Turazal.

"Hey, you," Makarga nudged Gurrin. "Your Dark Lord wouldn't have anything to do with the Sea rising, would he?"

"I might have heard something about it," Gurrin muttered.

"I think LaPetite is planning something with that platform," said Makarga, pointing upward. Gurrin lifted his head -- it was getting less painful -- and saw that, though the Sandcastle had no roof, there was something blocking his view of the sky.

"What could she do, turn it into a raft?" said Turazal.

"Maybe," said Makarga.

"But would that be a good idea?" said Turazal. "It might just float out to Sea -- with her on it!"

"Yes," said Makarga. "We'll have to be there to keep that from happening."

They fell silent for a long while. Gurrin was starting to fall asleep when Turazal spoke again. "What do we do about... _him?_ "

"Don't know," said Makarga. "Can't let him go back to his master -- we're outnumbered already. I'd kill him if LaPetite would let me."

"Hmm," said Turazal.

"It'll be a lot harder to guard him once his leg heals."

"Could we build a cage of some sort?"

"Maybe."

There was silence again.

"Really," said Makarga, "the best thing would be for LaPetite to go back to her people. The Sea is no place for a girl her age when the Dark Lord is stirring."

"Remember the tales of ancient times -- when a Halfling went alone into the land of the second Dark Lord to save the world back then?" said Turazal.

"He was just small, not a young child," said Makarga.

"Yeah."

The two fell silent again, and Gurrin drifted off to sleep.


	5. LaPetite

It was light out when Gurrin woke again. He lifted his head and found that the pain was much less than it had been the previous night.

"He's awake,"

Gurrin turned his head to the right. The Molpy who had spoken was not one of the ones who had guarded him last night.

"Hi," said a soft voice to his left.

He turned his head that way. The beret-clad girl was kneeling in the sand, facing him, next to another Molpy.

"I'm LaPetite," said the girl. "What's your name?"

Gurrin blinked and looked past her to the Sandcastle's gate. He tried to stand. He found that he could stand on his three good legs, leaving his back right leg dragging.

The other Molpy stood as well.

Gurrin sat back down in the sand. He would have no chance of escaping.

"Can't you talk?" said LaPetite.

He grunted.

"Milady, he's one of the Dark Lord's," said the Molpy to his right. "I really don't think you should be talking to him."

"I wanna know why he listens to that guy," said LaPetite. She looked at Gurrin again. "What's your name?"

He didn't answer.

"I wanna know your name!"

The Molpy on the left kicked Gurrin. "LaPetite asks, you answer!"

"Darkum!" said LaPetite. "Don't hurt him!"

"Sorry, milady."

"My name is Gurrin."

"Hi, Gurrin," said LaPetite. "I'm sorry Darkum kicked you."

Gurrin grunted.

"Why do you listen to that Dark Lord?" said LaPetite.

"He's the Dark Lord of the Sea," said Gurrin.

"He's mean."

"He's expanding his realm," said Gurrin. "His realm is the Sea, and since you're right next to it, you're what he's expanding into."

"So it is him!" said the Molpy on the right. "How is he doing it?"

Gurrin looked away.

The Molpy stepped in front of him. "How is he making the Sea rise, dark Molpy?"

"I don't know," Gurrin muttered.

The other Molpy snapped his teeth at Gurrin. "You don't know! You telling the truth, dark Molpy?"

"I don't know everything he does! I just attack who he says to attack."

"Even innocent little girls?"

Gurrin glared back at the Molpy. "She's in his way."

"Does he ever think about all the people and Molpies he hurts in his oh-so-important quest to be king of the world?"

"It's how the world works. The powerful ones gain more power or lose it all, and the rest of us either follow along or get killed. I, for one, would rather follow the stronger one."

"Stronger, huh?" said the other Molpy. "What if it turns out he's not so strong after all?"

"Ridiculous," Gurrin muttered. His head was starting to hurt again.

"Listen, dark Molpy. You ever hear about the other Dark Lords?"

"The first one was Morgoth," said Gurrin.

"Right. He's gone now, tossed out of the world by the Valar. All the other Dark Lords are defeated too. What makes you think yours is going to do any better?"

The conversation was exhausting Gurrin. He let his head slump in the sand. "What makes you think _you_ can do anything about him?"

"I don't know," said the Molpy. "But you know, the other Dark Lords were all defeated by little creatures like me working together."

"Ridiculous."

"One short little man and his servant walked across the land of the second Dark Lord alone to save the world from him. I'm just doing what I can."

"You'll think differently when you drown under the Sea."

The other Molpy didn't answer.

LaPetite finally spoke again. "I don't think you should do what that Dark Lord says. He's not nice."

Gurrin stared at the wall.

"One of your friends killed one of my Molpy friends." The girl's voice was sad. She had taken her beret off and was holding it in her hands.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"I'm hungry," said LaPetite. "Are you hungry, Gurrin?"

Gurrin was starving. "Yeah, a little."

"I'll go get something to eat." LaPetite stood up and walked to the gate.

Gurrin closed his eyes because of his headache. Why were they fighting against a little girl?


	6. The Second Siege

The Dark Lord sits on his dark throne, contemplating.

"Servant!" he calls, his voice as deep as the Sea.

The door opens, and the servant steps in and bows. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Bring the General."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The servant exits. A few minutes later, he returns with the General. The bruise is still visible on his forehead.

The General bows. "You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"

"You failed to capture LaPetite the last time."

The General looks at the floor. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"You must not fail this time," says the Dark Lord.

The General looks up. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Attack again now," says the Dark Lord, his voice rumbling like waves on the Sea. "Take more Molpies and more Sparrow-raptors. Capture LaPetite and bring her to me."

The General grins. "Yes, Your Majesty." He pauses. "How many?"

"Two hundred and fifty Molpies," says the Dark Lord. "and forty Sparrow-raptors. Her dozen Molpies will have no chance."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will have my revenge for this bruise." He touches his forehead gently.

"Remember," says the Dark Lord. " _do not harm LaPetite._ Doing so would bring the wrath of the Valar down on us for certain."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The General puts his hand on his sword.

The Dark Lord stares at the General for a few moments, keeping him waiting.

Then he waves his hand. "Now go."

* * *

"I think we should take LaPetite back to her village."

The sun had gone down half an hour before. Makarga and Turazal had taken over guarding Gurrin late in the afternoon. Makarga was the one speaking.

"She doesn't want to go," Turazal replied.

"It doesn't matter," Makarga said. "This is no place for her to be. The Dark Lord could attack again at any time. For her own safety, we'll have to take her back whether she wants to go or not."

There was a splash. All three Molpies raised their heads. More splashes.

"LaPetite! In the name of the Dark Lord of Moraer, I order you to come out!"

Gurrin recognized the voice. It was the General.

"To the Trebuchets!" called a Molpy from another part of the castle.

"If you do not surrender, we will attack!" said the General. "I have a much greater force than last time!"

"Fire!" said the Molpy with the Trebuchets.

"Molpies, attack!" the General called. "Sparrow-raptors, attack!"

Several Sparrow-raptors came flying over the wall. A few were hit by rocks from Trebuchets.

LaPetite came into the room. "That mean guy is here again," she said.

Turazal rushed over to her. "Milady, get back in the other room!" he said. "It's safer there."

A Sparrow-raptor swooped down on the girl. Turazal leaped up and bit down hard on its wing. It fell with a screech.

Gurrin thought about escaping in the heat of the battle. Makarga was still watching him carefully.

Two more of LaPetite's Molpies came from the other room behind her. They stood on either side of her.

Then Molpies started coming in the door. Dozens of them, pouring in, a steady stream. LaPetite's three Molpies stood around her, staring defiantly at the Dark Lord's Molpies invading their castle.

Makarga's focus turned to the door. Gurrin took the opportunity and bit him on the ear.

Makarga yelped and swung his tail, hitting Gurrin on the side.

Gurrin ran as best as he could on three legs toward the gate. As he reached it, one of the invading Molpies hit him on the head. Spots flashed before his eyes. Of course. They wouldn't realize he was one of them.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I'm on your side!"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his tail. He turned and saw Makarga biting it hard.

Gurrin twisted around and bit him on the other ear. Makarga grunted but did let go of Gurrin's tail.

One of the Molpies coming in the gate jumped on them and hit them both. Apparently he wasn't sure which one was on which side.

"I'm n th Dark Lord'th thide!" said Gurrin as best as he could while biting Makarga's ear.

A pile of sand landed on the three Molpies. Gurrin and Makarga finally released each other in surprise.

Gurrin looked up and saw that the wall above the gate had been knocked down and the General was standing there.

"LaPetite!" the General shouted. "Give up now!"

Gurrin looked toward where LaPetite was. He couldn't see her with all the Molpies filling the castle now.

He ran out the gate, ducking past the General's legs.

"Treacherous dark Molpy!" Makarga called after him.

The General would probably want him to turn and help capture LaPetite. But Gurrin was injured, and anyway, the girl didn't seem like much of a threat.

So instead, Gurrin ran to the Sea and plunged in. Perhaps the Dark Lord would like an early report from the battle.


	7. Interrogation

The door to the Dark Lord's throne room opens, and a servant enters and bows.

"Your Majesty," he says, "a Molpy is here to see you."

"Why?" says the Dark Lord.

"He says he was captured in the previous battle at the Sandcastle," says the servant, "and has escaped."

"Let him in," says the Dark Lord.

The servant exits and returns with a Molpy who is walking on three legs. His back right leg is bound with a cloth and is dragging. The Molpy bows awkwardly.

"Speak," says the Dark Lord.

"I... was captured in the battle with LaPetite yesterday," says the Molpy. "Tonight when the General attacked, I was able to escape."

"Why did you not stay to help with the battle?" says the Dark Lord, his voice like the roar of the Sea.

"I was injured, Your Majesty," says the Molpy, glancing back at his bound leg. "My leg is broken."

The Dark Lord is silent for a few moments. "Did you hear anything of LaPetite's plans?"

"No, Your Majesty," says the Molpy. He hesitates. "I don't know if she has any plans. She is only a child, after all."

"You will leave that to me," says the Dark Lord, his voice growing louder.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

After a few more moments, the Dark Lord says quietly, "Did you reveal any of my plans?"

"N-no, Your Majesty," says the Molpy. "I don't know your plans."

"Is your loyalty to me wavering, Molpy?"

"Never, Your Majesty!" says the Molpy.

The Dark Lord stares at him. The Molpy swallows and glances away.

The door opens, and the servant enters and bows. "Your Majesty, the General has returned. He has LaPetite."

"Bring them both here," says the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The servant bows and exits.

"You are dismissed, Molpy," says the Dark Lord.

The Molpy bows and exits.

A few minutes later, the General enters, gripping a young girl by the shoulders, forcing her to walk ahead of him. She is afraid.

"How did the battle go, General?" asks the Dark Lord.

"Very well, Your Majesty," says the General.

"What happened?"

"LaPetite's Molpies fired rocks at us again, but there were too many of us for a few rocks to stop," says the General.

"And?" says the Dark Lord.

"We marched in and surrounded LaPetite. Three of her Molpies were protecting her. They had to be dispatched."

"Good."

"Five of our Molpies and two Sparrow-raptors did not return with the rest," says the General. "They may be dead."

"Is that all?" says the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The Dark Lord looks right at the girl. "Come here, LaPetite."

She does not move. The General starts pushing her forward.

The Dark Lord stands up from his throne and walks to them. He looks down at LaPetite. Her expression grows even more fearful, but she does not take her eyes off him.

"What are you planning, LaPetite?"

She doesn't answer. The Dark Lord bends down and picks her up. He holds her in front of his face.

"What makes you think you can stop me, child?" he says, his voice as deep as the Sea. "I am the Dark Lord of Moraer! None can stand against me!"

The girl makes no sound.

"LaPetite," says the Dark Lord. " _tell me what you are planning!_ "

He can sense the great fear she feels. She still does not answer him.

The throne room door swings open, and the Head Astrologer walks in uninvited. "Be very careful, Your Majesty," he says.

"Astrologer, what are you doing here?" the Dark Lord says.

"If you scare her greatly, the Valar may count that as harm," says the Astrologer.

The Dark Lord stares at him like a great fish staring down prey.

"A word with you, Your Majesty, if you please," says the Astrologer. "where the girl cannot hear."

The Dark Lord puts the girl down. The General grips her shoulders again.

The Dark Lord walks back to his throne and sits. The Astrologer follows and whispers to him.

"The signs in the sky indicate that if she succeeds, she will rescue her people from the coming flood. They also indicate that she will be your downfall -- again, _if_ she succeeds."

The Dark Lord continues to stare at him, unblinking.

"You must stop her, but you must not harm her -- you must not even scare her too greatly -- lest you bring the wrath of the Valar down on us all. My advice to Your Majesty is this: Do not hold the girl prisoner. Return her to the castle. Then determine how best to stop her."

"Why should I do that?" says the Dark Lord.

"Your Majesty," says the Astrologer. "You hired a man who can read the stars so that he could council you about how best to fulfill your plans. If you wish to succeed, it would be wise to listen to him."

The Dark Lord contemplates this for a few moments. Then he stands.

"Very well," he says. "I will return her."

The Astrologer nods with satisfaction and walks to the door.

"General," says the Dark Lord. "Send one of the Molpies to bring LaPetite back to her Sandcastle."

The General stares at him. "But... why, Your Majesty?"

"Just do it."

The General blinks. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

"But, Gurrin, she's an enemy!"

Gurrin was in the hallway outside the Molpies' quarters, talking to another Molpy, Raksor.

"Well, I don't know," Gurrin said. "It just doesn't seem like a little girl could be that much of a threat."

"Well, the Dark Lord seems to think she is," said Raksor.

"I don't know," said Gurrin. "It's just... I don't know."

"Of course," said Raksor. "what I don't understand is, why didn't he just have us kill her?"

At that moment the Head Astrologer came around the corner.

"Eight thousand years ago," said the Astrologer, "the Dark Lord Naurlam tried to destroy humanity by killing all the children. At that time, the Valar decreed that any Dark Lord who harmed a child would be subject to their wrath."

"Oh." said Raksor.

The General came around the corner, pushing LaPetite ahead of him.

"You, Molpy," the General said to Raksor. "Take LaPetite back to her castle."

LaPetite looked straight at Gurrin. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Why?" asked Raksor.

"The Dark Lord orders it," said the General.

"Because," said the Astrologer, "she was scared when she was captured, when she was taken under the Sea, and when she stood before the Dark Lord. To cause her great fear is to cause her harm, and could anger the Valar. Our Dark Lord does not wish to repeat the mistakes of his predecessors."

"Oh." said Raksor.

LaPetite continued to stare at Gurrin as Raksor pulled her toward the main gate of the palace. Gurrin turned and went into the Molpies' quarters. Those fear-filled eyes haunted him as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Raptorcat Goes

The Dark Lord sits on his dark throne, thinking about the girl at her Sandcastle. What could she be plotting against him? What is she capable of? How could she be his downfall?

And what can he do about her?

The door opens, and a servant steps in and bows. "Your Majesty, the General is here to see you, with one of the Molpies."

"Let them in," says the Dark Lord.

The servants exits, and returns with the General and a Molpy. They bow.

"What is it, General?" says the Dark Lord.

"This Molpy brings news from the Megball, Your Majesty," says the General.

"What news, Molpy?" says the Dark Lord.

The Molpy steps forward, bows, and says, "Your Majesty, the Megball have continued to follow the River. They passed the Baobabs yesterday. When I left last night, they were settling under a tree by a stream to rest. It wasn't far from a waterfall."

"How is the Amoeba doing?" says the Dark Lord.

"Cueball shows some signs of the Amoeba's infection, but it is very slow," says the Molpy. "Like I said last time, I think you need some better employees."

"Is there anything else, Molpy?" says the Dark Lord.

"That's all," she says.

"Return to the Megball, then," says the Dark Lord. "Dismissed."

The Molpy exits.

"They must be stopped," says the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Your Majesty," says the General. "With your permission, I will gather Molpies and march after them right now."

"No," says that Dark Lord. "You might not reach them fast enough."

"Hmm?" says the General. "Why do we have to reach them fast?"

"They are not far from the Beanies... and _Rosetta._ " The Dark Lord says the name with hatred in his voice. "They must not be allowed to reach _her._ "

"Who is Rosetta, Your Majesty?" asks the General.

"Only the greatest enemy of the Dark Lords since Mithrandir!" says the Dark Lord. "Except, perhaps, the Immortal Guardian," he adds more quietly.

"I see," says the General, though in fact he most likely does not know who Mithrandir is. His mind is built for war, not for history.

"I have wanted to destroy her for many years," says the Dark Lord, "but I do not yet have the strength to do so."

The General doesn't reply.

"But right now," says the Dark Lord, "if Megball reach her, the results could be disastrous. We will need someone fast to reach them."

He thinks for a few moments.

"Dismissed," he says to the General.

"But--" says the General.

"Dismissed, General!" says the Dark Lord, his voice as deep as the Sea.

The General bows and exits.

The Dark Lord stands, goes to the wall, and opens a hidden door there. He goes through and closes it. He continues walking through several more rooms with hidden doors until he reaches the area of the palace where the animals are kept.

The animal keeper looks up from feeding the crocodiles, slightly surprised. "Your Majesty," he says. "Can I do something for you?"

"I need an animal," says the Dark Lord. "A fast one, and one good at killing."

The animal keeper nods. "A raptorcat would be good." He starts walking. "This way, Your Majesty."

They reach a large cage full of cats of many sizes and colors. The Dark Lord looks them over.

He points to a big, black one. "Bring me that one."

The animal keeper nods. He opens the cage and steps inside, closing the door behind him. He goes to the cat the Dark Lord pointed to.

"Lucky," he says, "the Dark Lord wants to see you." He leads the cat out of the cage.

The Dark Lord starts stroking its fur. "Hello, Lucky," he says. "I have a mission for you."

He starts leading the cat away. "You see, there are a couple of people I want you to take care of. Megan and Cueball are their names. Some call them the Megball. Others, the Cuegan."

They exit the animal area and start walking through the hallways. The cat cannot actually understand complex speech, but a being such as the Dark Lord can communicate ideas directly to an animal's mind.

"The problem is, they will soon reach my enemy, Rosetta. That would not be good."

The pass two Molpies in the hall, who are taken aback to see the Dark Lord out of his throne room. They glance warily at the raptorcat.

"Follow the River," the Dark Lord continues. "The Megball are following it. Find them and kill them."

They reach the main gate. The Dark Lord orders the guard to open it.

"Now go!" he says.

The raptorcat charges out the gate.

* * *

Makarga kicked sand over the new graves. Turazal. Talgida. Lastok. They had bravely defended LaPetite to their deaths. Three of the dark Molpies had been killed too; they were buried separately, along with a Sparrow-raptor. Two more Molpies and one Sparrow-raptor were being guarded inside the castle. Makarga had wanted to simply kill them. Segla had not let him, knowing that LaPetite would not like it.

LaPetite. The Dark Lord had returned her, for reasons Makarga could not guess. The Molpy who brought her back to them had turned and marched back into the Sea without saying anything, and LaPetite had burst into tears as soon as he was gone. Now she sat silently, staring out over the water. Segla was standing by her, trying to comfort her.

The rising water had washed away the lowest part of the Sandcastle. It was now lapping at the poles holding the platform up. They would not be able to stay here much longer.

What could eight Molpies and a little girl do against the Dark Lord?

_Splash!_

Makarga spun around and looked at the Sea. A huge black raptorcat was coming out. It pounced on LaPatite.

"Hey!" yelled Makarga. Segla jumped on the raptorcat. Makarga started running towards them.

The cat jumped off LaPetite and ran up the hill, keeping away from Makarga. Makarga started to run after it. It was too fast. He would have no chance of catching it. He went to LaPetite.

"Are you okay, milady?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"It didn't bite her," said Segla.

"It just licked me," said LaPetite. "It woke me up. I guess I fell asleep on the sand."

"What?" said Segla. She looked at Makarga.

"I'm hungry," said LaPetite.

"Milady..." said Makarga. "You're all right now?"

"Huh?"

"LaPetite," said Segla. "You haven't spoken all morning."

"Of course not!" said LaPetite. "I was asleep, silly Molpy!"

"But..." said Makarga. "But, milady, you were captured last night..."

"Don't you remember that?" said Segla.

"No," said LaPetite.

The two Molpies stared at her.

"What?" she said. Then she glanced at the Sandcastle. Her eyes widened. "Look!" she said. "The water is almost at the middle castle!"

She started walking toward it. "We'd better get up on the platform. I made it into a boat, remember? We can float if the Sea gets up there. Come on!"


	9. Lucky

The throne room door opens, and a servant enters and bows.

"Your Majesty," he says. "The Head Astrologer wishes to see you."

"Let him in," says the Dark Lord.

* * *

_Run. Run. Follow the river. Run._

_Gotta catch them. Dark Lord says catch them._

_Run. Run. Run._

* * *

The door opens, and the Astrologer enters the throne room.

"Your Majesty," he says.

"What do you want now, Astrologer?" says the Dark Lord.

"The raptorcat you sent after the Megball," says the Astrologer, "is in league with Rosetta."

" _What?_ "

* * *

_I can smell them. Almost there. Slow down._

_Dark Lord says kill them. Mistress would not want me to do that._

_I see them. Slow down. Slow down. Follow quietly. Wait for an opportunity._

* * *

"How do you know?" says the Dark Lord.

"I watch the stars, Your Majesty," says the Astrologer. "When I heard that you had sent a raptorcat after the Megball, a sense of foreboding came over me. I asked the animal keeper about the cat you sent, and then I consulted the star charts I had drawn last night. They confirmed my fear: Lucky serves your enemy."

The Dark Lord pounds his fist on the armrest of his throne. "Servant!" he shouts, his voice like the roar of the Sea.

The servant enters and bows. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Bring me the General!"

* * *

_Wait in the bushes. What are they doing? Something with the sand._

_Now! Jump!_

_Landed on him. Lick his head. That'll fix the amoeba._

_She's shouting._

THWAP!

_Ow! Ouch!_

_Scratch her leg._

_Ah! That hurts!_

_Run. Run away._

_Now they have to go to Mistress to fix her leg._

_That hurts._

* * *

The General enters and bows.

"General," says the Dark Lord. "I have a mission for you."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the General says eagerly, putting his hand on his sword.

"It turns out that Lucky is in league with my enemy Rosetta," says the Dark Lord. "Take twenty-five Molpies and follow the River. Kill that Morgoth-cursed cat."

"Yes, Your Majesty," says the General. "But what about LaPetite?"

"I have decided that I am going after her myself!" says the Dark Lord, his voice as deep as the Sea.

"I do not think that is wise, Your Majesty," says the Head Astrologer.

"I may not be able to hurt her," says the Dark Lord, "but I can kill all her Molpies. Then what could she do against me?"

"To kill all of her Molpies could cause her fear and great anguish," says the Astrologer, "which the Valar may count as harm."

"How can it be harm if it is not harm?" says the Dark Lord.

"It does not matter what you would consider harm, Your Majesty, but what the Valar would consider harm."

"I have made up my mind," says the Dark Lord. "General, go! Before Lucky can reach Rosetta -- and you may already be too late. You could never stand against Rosetta."

"Yes, Your Majesty," says the General. He bows and exits.

"And I," says the Dark Lord, "will stop LaPetite."

* * *

Makarga looked over the edge of the platform. The water was nearly up to it. LaPetite and all eight of her remaining Molpies were up there, along with the three prisoners. Now they could only wait and see if the raft would really float.

Segla joined him.

"How did LaPetite just forget everything about being captured?" Makarga wondered aloud.

"It seemed like the raptorcat made her forget," said Segla.

"It did seem that way," Makarga admitted. "But why would it do that? It came out of the Sea. It was obviously one of the Dark Lord's."

"Well, I don't know," said Segla. "It's for the best, though. I wouldn't want her to have to carry such a terrible memory all her life."

"Yeah," said Makarga.

They felt a slight motion in the platform under them. Makarga looked over the side.

"We're floating."


End file.
